1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing device, and more particularly to a weighing device including a pair of jaws having actuatable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical weighing devices have been developed and provided for weighing fish or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,585 to Camp discloses one of the typical weighing devices including a pair of jaws pivotally secured to a tubular housing which is slidably received in a sleeve or a trigger, and a pair of jaw actuating members coupled to the jaws respectively and slidably engaged in the tubular housing. However, the sleeve may not be easily moved along the tubular housing by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional weighing devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a weighing device including a pair of jaws having actuatable handle for easily actuating the jaws to hook or to engage with the fish to be weighed.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a weighing device comprising a tubular housing including a first end, a second end, and a middle portion, a pair of levers including a middle portion pivotally secured to the first end of the tubular housing with a shaft, and each including a first end having a jaw provided thereon and extended outward of the tubular housing for grasping an object to be weighed, and each including a second end having a handle extended outward of the tubular housing, means for biasing the handles away from each other to force the jaws toward each other to grasp the object, and means for weighing the object. The jaws are movable away from each other to engage with and to grasp the object when the handles are moved toward each other against the biasing means, such that the handles may be used for easily operating or actuating the jaws away from each other to grasp or grip the object to be weighed.
The biasing means includes a pair of links each having an outer end pivotally secured to the levers, and each having an inner end received in the tubular housing.
The biasing means includes a spring engaged with the inner ends of the links, for biasing the links to move the handles away from each other.
A first of the links includes an opening formed therein for receiving the inner end of a second of the links, and a pivot rod engaged through the inner ends of the links. The tubular housing includes a pair of grooves formed therein for slidably receiving the pivot rod.
The tubular housing includes a pair of channels formed in the middle portion thereof, for slidably receiving the links respectively.
An insert is further provided and engaged in the first end of the tubular housing, and includes a hole formed therein for receiving the shaft, and for securing the insert in the first end of the tubular housing.
The insert includes a first and a second members, the first member includes at least one depression formed therein, the second member includes at least one stud extended therefrom and engaged into the depression of the first member for securing the first and the second members together.
The tubular housing includes a pair of slots formed in the first end thereof for slidably receiving the middle portions of the levers, the insert includes a notch formed therein and aligned with the slots of the tubular housing, for receiving the middle portions of the levers.
The insert includes a passage formed therein and aligned with the channels of the tubular housing for slidably receiving the inner ends of the links. The insert includes a chamber formed therein for receiving the spring.
The biasing means includes a follower engaged in the spring and having an enlarged head engaged.with the inner ends of the links.
The weighing means includes a graduation provide d on the tubular housing, a barrel slidably engaged on the second end of the tubular housing, a post received in the barrel and having a first end secured to the barrel and having a second .end, and a spring engaged between the second end of the spring and engaged with the tubular housing for biasing the second end of the post toward the first end of the tubular housing .
Further objectives and a advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.